Simplify the following expression. $ 5 - 9 \times 10 + \dfrac{ 8 }{ 1 } $
Answer: $ = 5 - 9 \times 10 + 8 $ $ = 5 - 90 + 8 $ $ = -85 + 8 $ $ = -77 $